el despertar del león del orgullo issei traicionado
by Sasha el martir
Summary: esta historia comienza en el supuesto rating game contra Diodora Astaroth, donde lo que nuestro buen issei nunca imagino se hizo realidad. enterarse que solo fue utilizado para luego ser asesinado por... pero... lo trajo de nuevo a la vida para buscar venganza y dominar el mundo de poco a poco haciendo sufrir de una manera inimaginable a quienes lo engañaron.


Porque Porque tuvo que terminar así.

Me encuentro flotando en la brecha dimensional completamente herido. Mis brazos, piernas y costillas se quedan con las ratas, mientras que las grandes magulladuras, heno por todo mi cuerpo. Mi abdomen tiene un gran agujero en mi estómago, mientras que cerca de los pulmones tengo una gran herida a profundidad. Parte de mi hombro izquierdo junto con mi mano derecha han desaparecido. la sangre no para de mi boca y empiezo a sentir como para salir de mis oídos. Así es. Mi situación es la muerte inevitable. Tal vez se preguntó quién fue el culpable de esto. Quien me causó todo este daño físico

fue nada más ni nada menos que el señor supremo carmesí. Sirzechs lucifer. Pero quien más me tiene herido de una forma tan vil y sucia, jugando con mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Fueron esas perras del club del ocultismo. Por eso ... Jamás los perdonaré. A nadie. Todos me utilizanon sin tomarme en cuenta. Pero ahora me encuentro al borde de la muerte. Me hubiera gustado vivir otra vez. Todo fue culpa de la perra de reynare al matarme y de la maldita vaca tetona pelirroja al rencarnarme. Si tan solo tuyo puedes elegir mi vida. Todo sería diferente.

Flashback issei.

Todo comenzó cuando nos dirigíamos al juego de clasificación contra el odioso de diodora.

\- lo son pedazos, nadie se quedara con mi Asia. Lo significa firmemente.

\- todos nos esforzaremos por ganar. Decía la mujer de mi vida de un hermoso cabello carmesí. Rias gremory.

\- el circulo de teletransportacion está listo. Era la segunda onee-sama de la escuela de cabello azabache. Himejima akeno.

\- ya quiero cortar un ese bastardo con mi durandal. Era la chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde que tenía un cuerpo que no les daba envidiaba a las demás. Efectivamente, era xenovia.

\- Tranquila xenovia, tenemos que trabajar en equipo y tener la cabeza bien fría. Era el príncipe de la academia, mi rival de mujeres pero mi amigo en el club y en la familia demoníaca de Buchou. Era kiba.

\- les doy las gracias a todos, realmente gracias por cuidarme tanto. Era mi rubia favorita de ojos esmeralda. Era mi adorada Asia.

\- bueno, ya es hora, el circulo de teletransportacion está listo. Fue una voz seria y autoritaria. Separación de la hermana menor de la mañana leviatán. Souna sitri.

\- les deseo suerte rias. Fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que la luz del circulo mágico nos envolvió para reaparecer en el campo de batalla donde se supone que sería el rating game.

De los nada muchos enemigos nos empezaron a rodear.

\- esto debe ser obra de la brigada del caos. Buchou sonaba molesta por este hecho.

Aaaaaggggg. Se escuchó un grito, que al voltear era el maldito bastardo de diodora que había capturado a mi querida Asia.

\- yo tomare lo que me pertenece por derecho. Si la quieres devuelta dragón emperador de mierda, tienes que venir a buscarla, y será mejor que te apures antes que me empiece a satisfacer con su cuerpo. El imbécil de diodora lo decía con una sonrisa sínica para luego marcharse a través de un círculo mágico.

\- te matare diodora, te lo juro. Espérame Asia, ya voy por ti. Decía esas palabras firmemente en mi cabeza.

Al llegar al lugar teníamos que atravesar varias casas que tenían forma de templos griegos.

Al entrar nos encontramos con las sirvientas de diodora.

\- saben, no estoy de buenas para estar jugando. Lo grite realmente enojado, para luego intentar activar mi balance breaker pero.

\- no lo hagas issei, guarda esa energía para hacer pedazos a diodora. Era rias.

Fue entonces cuando nos dividimos en equipos, donde yo, koneko y gasper enfrentábamos a peones mientras que en otro lado xenovia a las torres y finalmente kiba, buchou y akeno enfrentaban a los afiles y la reina.

Nuestras batallas fueron muy tediosas ya que las siervas de ese bastardo eran muy resistentes. Las batallas se habían prolongado al rededor como de una hora.

Cuando por fin logramos acabar con ellas nos juntamos para dirigirnos al templo final, y era ahí donde estaba diodora con mi linda Asia.

Todos corrimos hacia la entrada principal. Nos dirigíamos por el corredor.

\- vaya vaya, cuanto tiempo sin ver. Era Fred, pero no deje que terminara de hablar ya que le volee la cabeza con un dragón shot.

Seguimos nuestro camino y por fin habíamos llegado al final. Una gran puerta estaba delante de nosotros. Rompí la gran puerta de una patada. Al ingresar al interior vi algo que nunca quise imaginar.

Veía como el bastardo de diodora violaba a mi linda Asia.

\- has llegado muy tarde sekiryuutei. Maldición, voy a acabar de nuevo. Recíbelo todo dentro de ti Asia. Fueron las palabras de ese maldito bastardo.

\- perdón por venirme enfrente de ustedes, pero la vagina de Asia es la mejor en todos los sentidos, es suave, húmeda y estrecha. Apenas llegamos a este lugar y tomé su virginidad.

La cólera dentro de mí empezaba a crecer más y más. Realmente lo matare. Matare a ese maldito bastardo. La ira y lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a salir de mí.

Rápidamente active mi balance breaker.

\- di tus últimas palabras diodora astaroth. Tú ya estás muerto. Yo lo decía con una frialdad que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía. Mi ira estaba a tope.

Active mis propulsores y me dirigí a máxima velocidad hacia el bastardo azabache, pero antes de impactarlo.

.Detente isse. Era imposible. Quien estaba enfrente de ese maldito degenerado protegiéndolo era la misma Asia.

\- pero que carajos estas diciendo. Le grite con una voz llena de ira.

\- yo no quiero que lastimes a diodora, yo quiero estar con él.

\- que mierda dices? de seguro te lavo el cerebro. Le dije apartándola con una de mis manos, pero esta se volvió a poner enfrente de mí.

\- isse, acaso no lo entiendes? yo amo y quiero a diodora.

\- pero ni siquiera lo conocías, no seas idiota. Le gritaba con una gran impotencia.

\- yo amo el miembro de diodora, eso me hace realmente feliz. Al principio me negué, pero después sentí sensaciones que jamás pensé que existieran, eran tan satisfactorias. Eso era algo a lo que tú siempre te negaste a darme.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lágrimas de impotencia salían lentamente de mis ojos mientras un silencio invadía la habitación.

\- mira que tan feliz soy isse. Era Asia para después introducir el miembro del bastardo en su interior, mientras ella empezaba a hacer movimientos con sus caderas.

\- mira que tan feliz soy isse, es algo increíble. Su voz era entrecortada con los gemidos que ella misma emitía.

No pude evitarlo y caí de rodillas mientras lloraba sin importar que alguien me viera.

\- issei issei. Pobre issei. Creo que es hora de que alguien te diga la verdad de tu triste vida. La voz de diodora había roto el silencio.

\- tu, mísero humano rencarnado, crees que alguien de la alta sociedad, y hermana menor de lucifer te amaría de verdad?, ja,ja,ja. Puras patrañas, todas ellas te han engañado. Toda tu vida desde que reencarnaste ha sido un gran engaño. Los Ángeles caídos te querían ver muerto, pero como no pudieron, azazel te quiere como un juguete con el cual poder experimentar. A shidou Irina y xenovia cuarta dieran señales de que sintieran algo por ti también son falsas. A ellas se les fue dada esa orden de que fingieran sentir atracción por ti para mantenerte vigilado y de su lado en caso de una gran batalla. De hecho, hasta la misma Asia fue parte de eso, ya que aunque fue exiliada de la iglesia, por amor a dios ella también recibió la misión de enamorarte para que no causaras desastres y estuvieras del lado del cielo.

\- eso no puede ser, estas mintiendo. Le grite con una gran rabia e impotencia mientras lloraba.

\- claro que no isse, todo lo que dice es verdad, yo forme parte de esa misión del vaticano. La voz que pronuncio esas palabras que destruyeron mi corazón por completo era la misma que me daba los buenos días a diario, la que me hacia el almuerzo y luego me lo daba en la boca. Era la mismísima Asia.

Y finalmente los demonios. Específicamente rias gremory. Te diré un pequeño secreto sekiryuutei. Cuando tú fuiste atacado por el ángel caído que te asesinó, rias gremory iba pasando por ese mismo lugar. Ella decidió ver como el ángel caído daba fin a tu vida para ella aprovecharlo y reencarnarte. Todo para su beneficio y el de su hermano. Otro secreto es que lord sirzechs, él les dio la misma orden que el vaticano a xenovia y a irina. Así es, la orden que recibieron las chicas de tu club de lord sirzechs, era la de enamorarte a tal punto de que dieras la vida por ellas, incluso si ellas tenían que dar su virginidad a ti, todo por el inframundo para tener a un longinus en su poder.

\- es imposible, nada de esto puede ser verdad, estas mintiendo maldito bastardo. Grité con mi voz a tope haciendo resonar todo el templo.

\- verdad que es mentira chicas, díganme que es mentira. Les decía a mis compañeras del club que solo quedan en silencio con la mirada hacia abajo.

\- y por último, te diré como lo sé. Yo sé todo esto porque yo también soy el hermano menor de un maou. Yo soy el hermano menor de ajuka Belcebú. Él me cuenta todos los proyectos en los cuales trabaja e interactúa con lord sirzechs y los demás overlords.

\- si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros. Era otra voz, que al voltear era un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello castaño y largo.

Yo soy shalba Belcebú, descendiente del verdadero Belcebú, y miembro de la brigada del caos. Únete a nosotros y podrás vengarte de todos. Nosotros te aremos más poderoso con ayuda de ophis, ya que la hemos hecho creer que somos de su lado para que nos diera su poder. Vamos sekiryuutei, únete a nosotros y tendrás tu venganza.

Así que todo fue mentira. Nadie me quiso desde un principio. Yo solo fui un maldito juguete para todos. Nunca pude decidir por mí mismo. A nadie le importo mis sentimientos. Yo. Yo nunca debí haber nacido. Eran mis pensamientos.

\- me niego a unirme a ustedes, ya que sé que tarde o temprano me utilizaran como toda esta bola de demonios de mierda. Fue mi respuesta con un tono seco sin emociones.

\- compañero. Ellos son realmente unos monstros. Deberíamos acabar con ellos. Eran la voz del maldito dragón por el cual me asesinaron, pero el tenia razón. Pero más allá de eso. Yo no solo deseaba matarlos a ellos. Yo deseaba acabar con todos. No dejar ni una sola pisca de vida en todo el inframundo.

. Ira. Rencor. Resentimiento. Dolor. Impotencia. Muchos sentimientos empezaban a fluir violentamente de mí. Un aura rojiza empezaba a rodear mi cuerpo.

Voces extrañas salían de mi armadura que recitaban.

Yo, aquel que despertará...

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

¡Juggernaut-Drive!

Al terminar, perdí el control total de mi cuerpo. Mi conciencia está presente, pero mis extremidades no me respondían. Estas se movían por si solas. Solo veía como empezaba a destruir todo. Era una gran satisfacción. Pero cada vez que destruía algo mi ira aumentaba. No tarde nada en destruir el templo completo. El único que estaba delante de mí era shalba Belcebú. El intento atacarme pero mi cuerpo reaccionando por sí mismo mi mano lo tomo como si de un muñeco se tratara para romperle todos los huesos. Después lo lancé hacia arriba y con una gran cantidad de poder mágico lo hice cenizas. Solo sentí un fuerte golpe por la espalda, que al voltear era vali en una forma de dragón similar a la mía. El solo verlo me llena de ira y cólera. Es más de la que siento hacia los bastardos de los gremory. Los dos empezamos a librar una lucha que hacia retumbar el lugar entero. Mi cuerpo moviéndose solo era más violento y acertaba más ataques críticos a vali que el a mí.

Pasaban los minutos donde yo iba acabando con vali. De la nada una luz blanca envolvió a mi rival para volver a su forma de balance breaker. El intento alejarse a máxima velocidad. Pero sentí como de mi pecho empezaba a abrirse para revelar una gran joya que empezaba a acumular poder, para luego escuchar la siguiente voz. Una gran cantidad de poder fue dirigida a vali, el cual intentó dividir, pero era tanta que no lo logro. Y lo elimine. Matar. Acabar con la vida de alguien. Se siente realmente bien. Es una sensación grandiosa.

Isse-kun. Por favor detente. Era una voz que reconocí al instante. Esa misma voz hizo que la cólera dentro de mí creciera a tal nivel que mi violencia aumentara drásticamente. Era la mente maestra detrás de quienes jugaron conmigo. Era sirzechs lucifer.

Mi cuerpo lleno de odio con un ademan con el brazo lo lance hacia unas montañas. Realmente lo voy a matar. Lo asesinaré de la forma más cruel posible. Me divertiré mientras el llora de dolor y suplica perdón. Cuando llegue a donde el había impactado, le lancé otro golpe pero. Mi mano derecha fue desintegrada sin precedente alguno. El dolor me invadía. Pero no era nada al odio que sentía. Mi cuerpo volvió a atacar, pero un rayo de destrucción elimino parte de mi hombro izquierdo, haciendo que retrocediera.

Instintivamente mi cuerpo de alejo de él y empecé a volar. Quedando a una altura considerable pare el acto para voltear a ver mi enemigo.

De la nada una gran grieta se abrió en el cielo morado del inframundo, donde un dragón rojo gigante salía. Pero eso no me importo. Mi cuerpo volvió a cargar la misma técnica con la cual elimine a shalba. Al lanzarla, solo vi como el bastardo carmesí lanzaba una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción que rápidamente le ganaba terreno a mi cañón. No tarde en ser impactado por tremendo poder, y siendo lanzado al interior de la brecha, donde mi armadura se rompió por completo.

Fin del flashback.

La sensibilidad empezaba a abandonar mi cuerpo, y siendo cambiada por una sensación fría. Eso significaba que ya estaba muriendo.

Realmente. Deseo otra oportunidad. Deseo la venganza. Daría cualquier cosa por vivir y cumplir mi cometido.

De la nada empecé a ver una pequeña luz.

He visto tu triste historia chico, y de verdad, esa gente debe ser eliminada. Los demonios deben ser eliminados. Por eso, te daré una segunda oportunidad dándote mi mida. Solo tienes que jurarme algo. Que eliminaras a todos los demonios de la existencia. Esa voz provenía de esa pequeña luz.

\- así es, yo los eliminare a como dé lugar.

Entonces recibe una segunda oportunidad y una gracia de la última diosa. Fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego segarme con su luz. Al abrir los ojos ya me encontraba en mi habitación.

Me levante, y no tenía ningún rastro de herida. Al voltear, en mi cama se encontraba un hacha al lado de donde yo dormía.

\- issei, levántate, que llegaras tarde a la secundaria, no seas perezoso, ya solo faltan dos meses para que salgas y entres a la preparatoria. Era la voz de mi madre. Rápidamente tome mi celular y vi la fecha. No podía creerlo. Viaje al pasado, un año antes de entrar a la preparatoria kou, y dos años y medio antes de conocer a la maldita vaca tetona.

Entonces, tendré que entrenar para cuando llegue el momento, matare a todos, y destruiré este mundo podrido. Eran las palabras frías dentro de mi cabeza. Mi sed de venganza era algo a lo cual me empezaba a acostumbrar y a agradar.

\- por fin despertaste. Era una voz que se escuchaba en mi habitación, pero no veía a nadie.

\- estoy dentro de ti. Yo soy la diosa que te dio la gracia llamada sol y la segunda oportunidad de vivir. Con cuentos palabras reconocidas esa voz Era la misma de la luz que vi cuando estaba en la brecha dimensional.

\- aunque no creas, yo tengo millones de años fui a la suprema del todo, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Yo misma te enseñare a controlar la gracia que te dio. Tu poder es superior a cualquiera en toda la historia. Eres el dragón emperador rojo que ha adquirido la gracia suprema suprema de la suprema. Tú, chico, serás el amo y señor del mundo. no. de la existencia entera, y vengarte de todos los que te hacen sufrir.

\- así es. Yo seré el dragón emperador rojo que dominó, destruyo y reformo el mundo entero. Fueron mis últimas palabras.

Fin del capítulo


End file.
